extraterrestrialsfandomcom-20200214-history
TIE/sh VIP shuttle
The TIE/sh VIP shuttle (also TIE/sh shuttl'''e, '''TIE/sh, or TIE shuttle) was a short-range personal priority shuttle manufactured by Sienar Fleet Systems as part of the TIE Series. Like the similar TIE/br boarding shuttle, the TIE/sh was one of the more successful variant models of Sienar's basic TIE/sa bomber design. The TIE/sh afforded room for up to four individuals as well as additional cargo in its well-appointed port-side passenger pod. Measuring 7.8 meters long and not designed for combat, the TIE/sh was equipped with a single laser cannon and a shield generator but lacked other advances. The Galactic Empire typically used the TIE/sh to quickly ferry command-level officers between starships and other installations, though the shuttle was an unpopular mode of transportation for those using it, as they preferred the luxury of the larger Lambda-class shuttle. The Imperial Navy made extensive use of the TIE/sh during the Hoth campaign of 3 ABY, employing the shuttle as a substitute for standard comm traffic between the Star Destroyers of Darth Vader's Imperial Death Squadron, which would have interfered with the mission's vital sensor scans and probe droid transmissions. Captain Lorth Needa of the Imperial Star Destroyer Avenger made his final space voyage aboard a TIE/sh before suffering execution at Vader's hands for failing to capture the Rebel starship Millennium Falcon in the Hoth asteroid field. Many years later, in 44 ABY, Snaplaunce, the Ithorian mayor of the capital city of the planet Nam Chorios, used a modified TIE/sh formerly of the Imperial Navy as his personal vehicle, which he painted a bright yellow and appropriately named Vote Snaplaunce. Description The Sienar Fleet Systems1 TIE/sh VIP shuttle,2 otherwise known as the TIE/sh shuttle,8 TIE/sh, or TIE shuttle,1 was a variant model of the basic TIE/sa bomber. Similar to the TIE/br boarding shuttle, another common TIE bomber configuration, the TIE/sh replaced the bomber's port-side ordnance launcher and the bomb delivery system with a small, well-appointed passenger pod that could hold up to four individuals2 as well as additional cargo.4 A pilot/gunner controlled the craft3 from the starboard command pod.5 The TIE/sh measured 7.8 meters in length and, while not designed for combat,1 protected its passengers5 with a single,4 lower-powered8 laser cannon that could be set to autofire mode4 and which had an atmospheric firing range of 2.5 kilometers,3 through the shuttle required a starfighter escort if danger was nearby.8 Designed for short-range space travel6 and not very maneuverable,1 the TIE/sh generally lacked a hyperdrive and other advances6 but nonetheless mounted a defensive shield generator2 and was equipped with sensors.3 Customary of the TIE Series, the TIE/sh sported twin ion engines,5 which were capable of achieving a maximum atmospheric speed of 650 km/h.2 The shuttle boasted a cargo capacity of up to one metric ton1 and two days' worth of consumables.4 Both the TIE/sh and the TIE/br were equipped with landing gear, which, for a time, made them the only TIE Series craft not dependent upon the docking racks found aboard larger Imperial ships and bases.8 A boarding ramp extended from the underside of the shuttle's passenger pod.49 Available only to the Imperial Military,4 the TIE/sh was not available for public sale.3 The craft marketed at 120,000 credits new and 45,000 credits used. Role The Galactic Empire utilized the TIE/sh as a specialized priority shuttle for quickly transporting5 command-level officers,1 troops,6 and other priority cargo between naval ships,5 such as Imperial Star Destroyers,6 as well as space stations4 and ground installations.5 Whereas upper-echelon officers more commonly used the larger Lambda-class shuttle, junior officers typically rode aboard the TIE/sh.1 Efficient but utilitarian, the TIE/sh was an unpopular mode of transportation for those who used the craft, as they coveted the more luxurious Lambda-class shuttle.8 Each Imperial ship in a line carrying TIE fighters typically also carried one TIE/sh. History Category:Vehicles